Hetalia Drabbles
by Xavierre
Summary: Guru pedo memang buat susah muridnya. Nggak percaya? Baca kisah punya Lovino Vargas! Drabble!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yo~ \m/ akhirnya saya bisa buat ff lagi 8D Oke, kali ini kumpulan drabble ._. Gomen nee kalau abal~ Bacotnya udahan ._./ Happy reading deh~

=###=

Hetalia - Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

=###=

WARNING: maybe OOC, drabble, human name used, hint shounen-ai, typo

=###=

"..." [talk]

'...' [mind]

/ ... / [TV]

=###=

Yao menatap sebal pada langit biru lewat jendela. "Maunya apa sih, aru? Jelas-jelas juga dia itu narapidana! Dia berbuat tak benar!" keluhnya. Ia menompang wajahnya dengan tangan. "Dasar Norway bodoh! Terserah semua negara mau datang ke sana atau bagaimana, aru. Aku tak peduli," lanjutnya sambil memutar mata.

Ia sangat jengkel pada Norway. Pasalnya, pemuda berambut pirang putih itu akan memberikan gelar nobel pada salah satu tahanan Wang Yao. Yao masih belum dapat mempercayai fakta yang ada. Tahanan itu? Akan diberi nobel? Yang benar saja! Demi apapun.

Esok harinya di World Confrence, Yao hanya bisa menghela napas saat Norway mengundang personifikasi negara lain -sekaligus dia- untuk datang ketika penerimaan nobel tersebut. Yao berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, tak akan datang. Akhir-akhir ini, si pemuda Asia itu terus menjauh dari personifikasi lain. Bisa dibilang ngambek mungkin.

Lagi-lagi lelaki Chinesse itu bergeming di dekat jendela. Ia tiba-tiba merasa pundak kanannya yang awalnya ringan-ringan saja berisi udara, kini bertambah beban. "Yao-Yao." Seorang memanggilnya. Suara yang tak asing. "Apa, Ivan, aru? Aku sedang tak ingin kau ganggu," ujar Yao dengan wajah jengah. "Da~, dari tadi kau diam saja, Yao. Ada apa?"

'Sudah tahu orang jengkel juga,' rutuk Yao geram. "Aku sedang sebal, Ivan, aru. Jangan menggangguku terus. Sekali ini saja," katanya gusar. "Apa Yao-Yao jengkel tentang nobel itu, da?" tanya Ivan sambil tersenyum inosen. "Mungkin," lirih Yao. "Kalau Yao tidak senang dengan hal itu, aku tidak mau datang saat pertemuan nanti, da!" kata Ivan sambil tetap tersenyum.

Yao mengira Ivan sudah gila. ... Yang benar saja? "Kau aneh-aneh saja, Ivan, aru. Kau harus tetap ikut, aru, demi negaramu," kata Yao. "Tapi apa bagusnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkanmu, da? Aku tak memperoleh apa-apa dari hal itu," kata Ivan.

"Terserah, aru. Aku tak mau bertanggungjawab atas itu."

=###=

Tepat, hari itu. Yao masih berada di rumahnya sambil duduk di depan televisi miliknya. Channel berganti setiap Yao menekan tombol yang ada pada remote.

/ ... Sedangkan nama Jonas Brothers mulai merebak karena- /

PIP

/ ... Nesia-chan! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! / Tapi kau keterlaluan, kompeni! / Kumohon, ik hou van- /

PIP

"Acaranya kacau semua, aru."

/ ... Mengherankan. Pada saat penerimaan nobel di Oslo, Norwegia; Rusia satu-satunya negara di Eropa yang perwakilannya tidak mengikuti acara ini. Padahal kedatangannya semestinya sangat...- /

"I-Ivan bodoh, aru!"

=###=

A/N: Gimana? Gaje ya? Abal ya? Lebay ya? Kacau? OOC? Endingnya ngegantung kah? 8") Pantaskah ini disebut drabble? Saya pikir ini terlalu pendek ._. Kejadian ini bener-bener terjadi lho. Dan pelakunya bener-bener Rusia dan Cina. Jadi, saya beride untuk membuatnya sebagai drabble /manusia buntu ide/. Awalnya sih saya diberitahu nee-san, makanya saya bikin aja deh ._.b Kalau begitu...

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

=###=

Hetalia - Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

=###=

Asal muasal cerita(?) belongs to (at)TheSalahGaul

=###=

WARNING: Gakuen Hetalia style, AU, OOC, shounen-ai, bahasa tak baku, pendek, abal, gaje, typo.

[Netherland : Van Anderson]

=###=

Pagi yang cerah di Hetalia Gakuen. Sekolah itu sangat megah. Tingkatan sembilan sedang membahas hasil try out mereka. Untuk persiapan Ujian Internasional. Salah satu murid asal Inggris bertanya pada guru Matematikanya. Namanya Arthur Kirkland. Arthur mengacungkan jarinya untuk meminta penjelasan dari Alfred F. Jones, si guru.

"Mister, saya kurang mengerti nomor 14," ujarnya. Alfred mendekati Arthur. Pria Amerika berumur 25 tahun itu berdiri di samping Arthur. Tiba-tiba ia mencium pipi Arthur dan berkata, "... Nah, sekarang udah ngerti kan, baby?"

Suasana kelas tiba-tiba hening. Semua murid syok, terutama Arthur. Natalia, murid asal Belarusia menatap dendam pada Arthur dan mengasah pisaunya. Gadis berumur 14 tahun itu memang naksir gurunya sendiri. Death glare ia tujukan pada si pemuda Inggris.

"... APA-APAAN KAU BLOODY GIT?" seru Arthur seraya menampar gurunya dengan wajah memerah. Berita tentang guru-cium-murid itu tersebar. Kakak Arthur yang sedang duduk di bangku tingkatan duabelas pun mendengarnya. Dan dengan itu, ia mendarangi Alfred.

"Mister, kenapa anda mencium adik saya?" kata Scott tegas. Lelaki asal Skotlandia itu agak over-protective pada adiknya. "Karena saya mau," balas Alfred disertai cengiran lebar. Dan kepalan tangan Scott sukses menghantam wajahnya. Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Alfred F. Jones, dicap sebagai guru pedo. Menemani Van Anderson dan Antonio, guru yang menderita pedofilia.

=###=

A/N: GAJE~ Ga-Garing ya? Aneh pula~ =A=" /bergelinding. Anyway, big thanks for (at)TheSalahGaul xDD tweetmu keren mamen~ oke~ Review please? :3


	3. Chapter 3

=###=

Hetalia - Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

=###=

Fic dibuat dari tweet (at)TheSalahGaul yang kemudian dikembangkan orang yang #salahgaul juga

=###=

WARNING: OOC, AU, Hetalia Gakuen style, human name used, kata-kata tak baku, kata asing tanpa italic, CACAT MAMEN, abal, gaje, lebay, typo

=###=

Pulang dari sekolah, Lovino Vargas mendengus. Cowok asal Italia itu berjalan sambil menenteng tasnya yang super berat. Full matematika dan fisika pastilah membuat cowok tsundere itu jenuh dan tekor. Ia menapakkan sepatunya pada tanah. Berjalan pulang. Cih, menyebalkan sekali. Gara-gara si kepala kentang itu, Lovino yang biasanya pulang bersama Feliciano kini sendirian. Lovino mengutuk kepala kentang; Ludwig dalam hati.

Ah, tak terasa. Sudah sampai. Lovino meletakkan tas gemblok berwarna hitam itu di meja belajarnya. Seusai ganti baju, ia mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Mencari sesuatu.

oxoxo

Oke, setelah berjalan agak jauh, Lovino sampai. Ia mendudukkan badannya pada sebuah toko kecil. Usaha kecil-kecilan guru sekolahnya. "Seperti biasa, Idiota," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan merogoh sakunya. Tentu saja. Lovino hampir setiap hari membeli satu kantung tomat di sini. Tomat dengan kualitas baik dan murah? Siapa yang jual kecuali si pedobear itu?

"Waduh, sayang, Mi Lovi. Tomatnya habis," ujar Antonio sambil nyengir serta menggaruk kepalanya seperti penuh kutu(?).

"Lalu adanya apa dong, Bastardo?" tanyanya sinis.

"Adanya~? Hanya cintaku yang tulus ini~, Mi Lovi~~" kata Antonio dengan suara mendayu-dayu sambil menggrepe(?) tangan Lovino. "Le-Lepaskan aku bastard!" Lovino mengibaskan tangannya dari tangan Antonio dengan muka luar biasa merah. "Menjijikkan!"

"Ouh, ayolah~ Aku mencintaimu setulus hati, benar-benar murni," kata Antonio lagi sambil mencoba melakukan hal lebih jauh lagi(?). "MINGGIR KAU BASTARD!" Lovino menjerit dan mendorong Antonio. Ia berlari secepat kilat. Yah, padahal baru saja satu langkah dan kakinya ditarik oleh Antonio.

Antonio nyengir aneh. Pertanda buruk. "GYAAAA, LEPASKAN AKU! PEDOBEAR!"

=###=

A/N: YEAH, I SEE IT'S VERY ABAL QAQ ah, peduli amat ._. Kacau memang, asdfasdf. Beri tahu pendapat anda sekalian dong? Kritik? Saran? Review please :3


End file.
